The First Pure Story of Pothena
by ChildofAthenaandPoseidon
Summary: My First story! Hope u enjoy!


The Punishishment

Athena's POV

"Poseidon, I did not cheat to get Athens" I complained, "Yes, you did, you probably bribed them" Poseidon said. In the Throne room, I can hear everyone else in the background arguing. Rhea busted into the room, " why the heck, is everyone arguing, that's enough everyone 20 years in the moral world, get change in 20 minutes before you go, oh yay you guys are all demigods you will find your school and apartment with a paper with the names of your roommates, have fun" she said disappearing in a spark. " roommates...what the heck am I going to do" Hera said, " we don't even know if it's each other and not morals though I could flirt with some ladies" Zeus said, "Seriously Zeus we have 20 minutes to get ready and you're thinking about women" Poseidon said. " I agreed, everyone get ready 20 minutes meet everyone here" I said dashing off to my room. I grabbed a sack of golden drachmas, some of my favorite books, clothes, school supplies and my crystal necklace shaped like a owl. I looked through my papers of what names we should have and put it in my backpack and ran to the throne room.

Poseidon's POV

I ran to my room, grabbed a book of seas, clothes, school supplies and my goldfish, I ran to the throne room. There was everyone with backpacks and traveling clothes, "When I was little, Rhea gave me this list of the names we have in the moral world, I'm Sofia Windsor, Artemis is Maxine Carfora, Aphrodite is Christine Pageant, Hera is Lilith Heart, Demster is Katie Rose, Apollo is Nate Cafora, Hephaestus is Liam Forrester, Ares is Adam Hitler, Zeus is Aaron Crane and Poseidon is Chris Jones"she said, I swear I saw her blush when she said my name. Rhea comes back, "great everyone ready 3...2...1 bye" she said as we flashed away.

Athena(Sofia)'s POV

When I woke up, everything I had was put in my dresser, I had a phone on my night stand. I got change, brushed my teeth and went to look around the house I saw 10 rooms beside mine, everyone had signs on their door, the one next to me had a nice baby boy blue sign Oh My Gods Poseidon was in the room next to me. I went downstairs to see only Apollo and Demster there, I went to go see Artemis. I knocked on her door which was silver, "Come in "she said. When I came in I saw that I looked 16 maybe 17 but she looked 13 maybe 14, "why are you so young Maxine" I asked, "well..I don't know Sofia I woke up like this" she said. "Well look like we go to different schools" I said, " don't worry I think I can still put up with Apollo" Maxine said, I laughed, she was around 5"3 caramel hair put in a braid, silver eyes and tan skin. Like she read my mind "look at yourself" she said, I had light skin, my gray eyes, 5"5 feet, Hot- Toffee hair put in a single braid. "I don't look bad, see you downstairs in a bit" I said walking out of the room.

Poseidon(Chris)'s POV

I woke up in sea green room with a dresser, a mirror and a window. Once I looked at it, I saw that we were at New York, I got changed then took a look in my mirror, I had sparking amber surfer's hair, sea blue eyes and a perfect tan. I opened my door and seeing a beautiful women Hot-Toffee hair and Wait gray eyes that's Athena. "Athena, wait up" I said coming out in my blue under armour shirt and gray jeans. "Oh Hey Posei… Chis you look amazing" she said, I blushed deeply, "you don't look so bad yourself Sofia" I said, she blushed. "Everyone downstairs, Christine calls a meeting" Kate yells. "We better get going" I said as I took her hand and raced down the stairs.

Athena(Sofia)'s POV

"Good morning" Christine said, "Good Morning" we all said exhaustively. " Guess what" she said, "Aphr.. I mean Christine get to the point" Nate said. "Fine, We're going shopping" she said with excitement. "Wait what day is it today" I asked, "It's Sunday" Liam said. "Okay, before we go, all of us except for Artemis and Apollo go to Goode, they go to Middle school of Arts and Design" I said. "Are we part of any teams" Adam asked. "I'm in debate, soccer and I do figure skating with...Chis, Maxine has archery and dance, Christine has beauty club, cheer and glee, Lilith has babysitting and art, Kate has gardening class and environment club, Nate has music and drama, Liam has workshop, Adam has football and rugby, Aaron has football and politics and Chis has figure skating and swimming" I said, "Everyone got it" I asked, "Yes" they respond. "Anyways we're going to the mall 21 century downtown ok" Christine asked. "Yes" we all respond. " If it's really big than we should have partners" Chris said, "Sure, I'll go with Liam, Lilith with Aaron, Maxine with Nate, Adam with Kate and Sofia and Chris, Got it" she asked. "Yeah" we said going with our partners. I can't argue, I'll need a better connection with Chris to do pairs.

Poseidon(Chris)'s POV

We went outside and saw that there were 2 gray ferrari and 3 blue and gray BMWs. I grabbed Sofia's hand and ran to the BMW. Once everyone got a car, we drove to the mall, "why did you hold my hand Chris" Sofia asked, I could feel my face burning up but I knew this would lead to arguing, "I...like….yo….chicken I mean I like chicken" I said, " kelp brain what's the truth" she asked, I knew I had to tell the truth. "I had to divorced with Amphitrite because I didn't love her anymore I loved someone else" I said. "Who's that person" she asked curiously, " you are so not making this easy" I said. "Get used to it Kelp brain" she said as she kissed me on my cheek. I blushed deeply same with her, the rest of the drive was in silents.

Athena (Sofia)'s POV

I can't believe I just did that, I know already that we are partners for figure skating but I thought that was all we were but now in a different way I feel closer to him. A thought of him makes my heart flutter, he is handsome. I think Aaron can't really control my life anymore, he's just my roommate and not my father right now. I keep the thought that since we're all demigods we should head to Camp Half-Blood but I think we can do 1 week of school and try to find a sartyr. When we got there, "Let's go Sofia" Chris said grabbing my hand, he dragged me to to Nike to get sportswear, then went to H&M for street clothes and we went to the food court. I saw like 20 guys all eyes on me and 20 girls just stop when they saw Chis. Chris put his arm around me protectively, " I know you don't like the way they look at you and I don't like the way they are looking at me" he said, "agreed, let's grab some food" I said. We went to get a mini pizza with a ice tea and he got a hamburger with coke. "So what should we do about us" he asked while taking a sip of his pop. "We could date secretly" I asked, "Well that's a good idea"he said with a smirk. "What's so funny kelp brain" I asked. "It's that we haven't even kissed yet and we're planning to date" he said with a laugh. "Well let's go outside the rest are probably done already"I said, getting up. "Sofia wait" Chris grab me by the wrist and pulls me into a kiss, I was shocked but in the moment I felt warm and it grew more intense. Soon I pulled back we both were breathing heavy, we both blushed deeply when we saw Christine and Liam staring at us. "Ah...did you guys just kiss" she said, "Christine shut up" I said, "Liam shut her up" Chris said, Liam quickly pulled her into a kiss, she could help but smile.

Poseidon (Chris)'s POV

"Christine are you calm now" I asked, "Yeah, Okay so what was that about" she asked. "Well don't tell the others but Athena and I are going to date in secret" I said, "Oh good idea" Liam said. "Yeah of course I came up with it" Sofia said again her eyes sparkle every time she has an idea. "Let's go home" I said as I took Sofia's hand and ran to the parking lot. Before we got in the car, Sofia gave me a swift kiss before she got in. While I was driving, Sofia fell asleep.

The Next Day

Athena(Sofia)'s POV

I woke up, chose my clothes, combed through my hair and brushed my teeth. I went down to help Kate make breakfast, we cooked eggs and bacon at 5:00 am, finished at 5:30. We agreed to wake up 4 people each. I woke up Christine, Liam, Maxine then Chris which is a little harder. When I got in his room, I started shaking him but still sound asleep, I got a wet towel and threw it on his face but nothing, my next approach was to scream "Chris Wake Up" I yelled in his ear and nothing. I made sure no one was watching, I kissed his softly, he started to pull me close but I pulled back. "Ha I woke you up" I said accomplished, "you woke me up at the ear part" he said yawning. "But still, wake up Kelp brain, I can't kiss you till you brush you teeth" I said walking out of the room. Around a hour later everyone was eating breakfast, we bought all our school supplies and packed our school bags. Chris and I grab the car, "Are you going to drive or am I" he asked, "Um.. I guess you can" I said. We drove to Goode High school!


End file.
